Talk:UH-60 Black Hawk
The hawk depicted as a SeaHawk is actually just a normal Blackhawk. The visible difference is the tail-wheel. On the SH-60 it is located much closer to the main gear. UH-60 Black Hawk/MH-60S Knight Hawk Identity problem in Battlefield 2 The UH-60 Blackhawk is employed by the U.S Army only in the U.S Military. The MH-60S Knight Hawk which has a very similar apperance to the land variant Black Hawk is employed by the U.S Navy only onboard Amphibious Assault Ships and supply ships. The Sea Hawk, SH-60, is nowhere featured in any of the Battlefield games so it is irrelevant. If you look at the Helo ingame itself, notice how it says NAVY not ARMY nor Marine Corps. The UH-60 designation is completely wrong and erroneous.. I have no idea why D.I.C.E decided to name it the UH-60... If you want to dispute what I have to say or any of my changes to the article under the Bf2 please at least google MH-60S Knight Hawk and see for yourself the differences. Knightdavian 02:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I guess it's because UH-60 is a more common name than something like MH-60 or SH-60. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't the Blackhawk in Bad Company 2 have room for at least 5 people? Pilot, two gunners, and two in the doorways? LeoKhenir 10:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. The Black Hawk in all current-day Battlefield games has room for about 7 people. A pilot, 2 gunners, 2 people at the doorways, and an extra person on the right hand-side doors. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) For XBOX: It's 5. Pilot, two gunners, two in doorways. LeoKhenir 10:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) This thing rapes if you got some engineers repairing it from the inside, good gunners, and an excellent pilot. More accurately: Pilot with smokes spec; gunner and engineer, one them with armor spec and the other with some other passive spec(not many other usefull ones). I'm usually the pilot. Jauh0 19:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Heli Repair You do know that for the engineers to repair the heli it needs to be flat, all the pilot has to do is let go of the controls and it auto-rights itself. It has nothing to do with where you point it... SPREAD THE WORD!! H4YDNG 16:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, you have to make sure that the repair tool is in contact with the helicopter (else you'll be repairing air molecules), and also, you can repair the Blackhawk when it's flying (i.e. at an angle), but most people repair it when they're out of the fight, and hovering HeatedPeteTalk 16:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I did it with my friend and when I told him to let go of the controls on the helicopter it started getting repaired!! I was, though repairing on a panel...Can we at least revert the edit saying the pilot has to let go of the controls and it has to be on a panel? H4YDNG 20:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : Well, SOP (Standard Operating Procedure) is that we find video proof of the above statement being true, and then we change it. If we can't get video proof, we get a few other users to check whether the statement is true HeatedPeteTalk 08:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) It was pretty weird for me, sometimes I could repair it, other no. Sometimes, I even damaged it! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Found it!! here is the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcld3lAMYqs&feature=related You need to pause at 2:07 and read the annotation. I would post a screenshot but u know what its like with copyright stuff... H4YDNG 20:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Looks pretty legit... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield Hardline I don't think it's a Black Hawk, the tail is wrong. Doublekill10 (talk) 10:11, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, taking a second look it probably isn't a Black Hawk. I'm having trouble tracking down whatever model it actually is, it'll have to stay on the page until I can find it. Thanks for mentioning it! - 17:46, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::It looks like a cross between the Black Hawk and the Sea Stallion. Doublekill10 (talk) 18:52, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::''Update: ''But I can't find any US military or police helicopters which look like it without combining them. Doublekill10 (talk) 18:59, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::''2nd update: ''I think I've found it! It looks like it AND it's used by the Los Angeles Couny Sheffi's department: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurocopter_AS332_Super_Puma#mediaviewer/File:Tannkosh_2010-d.JPG Doublekill10 (talk) 19:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think its a AS332. It's closer, but the propellers and engines are different and it looks too thin. I might end up tweeting Thad about this, I'm not entirely sure we've accurately identified some of the other vehicles anyway. But good try though, we're getting closer. - 03:16, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Its the Sikorsky S-70 variant of the Black Hawk. In actuality, it was the original Black Hawk and was renamed that in a contest that it won in the 1970s. -- 05:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC)